An artistic lesson of love
by Hedari
Summary: Stop teasing me with this playful smirk of yours! I might just lose my control and show you my true art, un! Deidara one-shot/DeidaraXOC/lemon


_'Hurry up, Deidara!'_

_'I'm trying, Hanako… Finally, un!'_

I stopped pulling him by his sleeve, grabbed his wrist and started running towards exit.

The blonde caught up with me quickly, with a wide grin on his face.

We heard footsteps behind us which were right behind the room we just left.

Both of us snickered.

_'Katsu!'_ Deidara shouted and a loud BOOM echoed in the hideout, even though that was only a small explosion.

Oh, what I would give up to see Sasori's expression now... I bet it's priceless!

_'Uhhrrr, you two! I WILL KILL YOU!'_

Me and Deidara chuckled and appeared on the other side of the hideout.

Deidara quickly made a giant clay bird, and hopped on it while bringing me with him.

We rose to the endless blue sky.

After a few moments of silence we both cracked up laughing.

We almost blew Sasori up! It will cause us problems for sure, but... Whatever! It was fucking worth it!

I could imagine Sasori burning up with rage... Oh, how I want to see him right now! Not sure if he wants to see me though...

I glanced at Deidara who was still grinning and gazing at the front. His cute face told me that he was enjoying the idea of blown up Sasori as much as I did.

Wait, what..? Cute face..?

I flinched from my own idea. My brain must be joking on me. WHATEVER.

_'Deidara, are you sure that we did a good thing? He's your partner after all,'_ - I smirked at Deidara, already knowing his answer.

He stared at my crystal blue eyes and snickered.

_'He deserved that for criticizing my art! And wasn't that your idea, un..?'_

I grinned at him and my flamy long hair waved in the wind.

Deidara kept looking at me with a smirk when a sudden idea popped in my head. God, what's with these crazy ideas in me nowadays?

Only a matter of seconds and I was on top of Deidara, pressing my sword against his neck. His eyes went wide as he stuttered:

_'Hanako... W-what are you d-doing?'_

I couldn't keep my smirk and brought his arms to his sides, not letting him escape. Little Deidara is scared, mm?

_'Seems like I'm way more stronger and smarter than you, Deidara. Admit it.'_

Hmm... It felt kind of good to be on top of him..

JUST WHAT THE HELL! He's just my silly partner! That's it!

**BOOM!**

I felt a blast behind me and gasped. Deidara used this chance to switch positions with me, so he was hovering over me now, his body pressing to me.

_'H-how did you...?'_

Deidara smirked devilishly and squirmed a bit, making a blush creep up my face. I wanted to swing my sword at him, but he only chuckled, grabbing my sword like a little toy and throwing it somewhere far away.

_'And who is stronger now, Hanako, un?'_

I tried to move my arms but it was pointless, both my wrists were kept tightly above my head. And he only used one hand to do that...? WHEN DID THIS BLONDE GET SO STRONG?!

I felt his face moving closer to me and my heart skipped a bit. What was this idiot doing? His fair hair felt so soft against my cheek…

NOW WHAT THE FU-

_'I asked you a question, Hanako. Who is stronger now, un?'_

_'Not you for sure, you id-'_

Deidara shut me up with his hand and soon a tongue was pushed in my mouth.

My eyes widened.

_'Well well, Hanako… I think I must teach you not to mess with my art, un.'_

I didn't even have a time to react when his hand was replaced with his face and another tongue was forced into me.

His kiss was passionate and unpredictable, and as if that wasn't enough, his smooth lips went to my neck slowly while his free hand started unbuttoning my cloak.

_'D-Deidara… Stop it…'_

Suddenly I felt so weak beneath him and my eyes closed slightly. Deidara continued on kissing my neck skillfully and I couldn't hold back a moan.

_'Deidara… Ah!'_

I felt him grunt next to my chest.

_'Hanako, you're too taunting, un...'_

I gasped again, when something hard poked my inner thigh.

It can't be...

Deidara turned his face to me, his eyes hazed with lust, but he grinned when he saw my reaction.

_'You are as red as a tomato... Something wrong, un?'_

_'Let me go, Deidara!'_

_'Is that really what you want, un..?'_

His long, slender fingers suddenly tore my cloak open. I felt like under a genjutsu. My hands were released, but I couldn't move at all...

Deidara's hand went under my shirt and a tongue licked my belly. I moaned again.

Soon my shirt was already lifted to my chest and Deidara pushed my bra down, taking my breasts to his hands. His moves were gentle but sharp and sent shivers down my spine.

_'Deidara, please...'_

_'Please what, un?'_

He squeezed one of my breasts with his fingers while bringing the other one to his lips. His other hand slid down to my panties and I started to lose control completely.

My whole body was burning and all sensitive places were aching to be touched. What was he doing with me...?

Two fingers went inside me and I gasped, hugging Deidara's shoulders lightly.

_'Y-you won't get away with t-this, D-Deidara...'_

He only kissed me again, adding another finger, moving slowly but firmly, enough to make me feel pleasure, but not enough to reach ecstasy.

Deidara stared at my face again, as if waiting for something, his fingers inside me.

I won't give in to him. Never.

I saw an adorable pout on his face, and he pulled his fingers out, which were wet with my juices.

I blushed again.

Was he giving up?

Obviously not. Another stupid grin appeared on his lips as he started grinding his lower body on me, putting his hip between my legs, touching me slightly, driving me over the edge.

_'Aaahh, Deidara!'_

_'Just say it, Hanako, un!'_

I kept shut so he continued grinding, and started licking my breasts with his hands, kissing my neck hotly.

I felt like I might explode right there, but that stupid wouldn't let me!

_'Deidara, hurry, please...'_

_'Hurry what, un?'_

_'Just take me, damn it! I need you, Deidara... Ahh...'_

_'You should have said it from the very beginning, un...'_

I didn't have enough time to blink as my black pants and underwear flew off somewhere and he filled me with his manhood in one deep thrust. I moaned in Deidara's neck, this feeling was indescribable. I felt our bodies becoming one and tried to meet his quick moves as best as possible.

_'Hanako... You feel so good...'_

_'D-Deidara..!'_

He was pounding me and we both moaned, his face filled with pleasure.

I realised how hot Deidara was, and we both were making love...

I blushed even harder and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

_'Hanako, I'm cumming, un!'_

I felt myself coming to the climax too, which was like a firework, like a bang.

_'Deidara!'_

As soon as I came, I felt Deidara do one last thrust as he came into me, filling me with his seed.

I shouted his name once more and he groaned, sealing my lips with his. I felt his chest moving as he panted heavily.

I felt so exhausted that I put my head on his bird. We were still in the air. I can't believe I just made love while flying...

Deidara put his face to mine once again and he smirked AGAIN.

I gazed at his handsome features – his blue eyes, perfect nose, soft lips...

_'You're mine now, un.'_

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, huh?

I leaned to his face without thinking and placed my lips onto his gently.

But my eyes shot open and I pulled back. Something was missing.

_'Deidara... Where's my sword?'_


End file.
